Comsys
The Comsys is an IC communication system that allows players to speak to one another over distance. There are no other acceptable forms of IC communication between players who are not in the same room. Pages, channel talk and @mail are all for OOC use only. If clarification is required, ask an admin. For more information on a topic, use '+help '. Setting Up Your Comsys Syntax: :+comsys :+comsys/on here :+comsys/off here :+comsys/voice [ <...> ] These commands can be used for basic management of your comlink or your room-, vehicle-, or vessel-based communication system. The first syntax simply displays basic information on your comlink or comsystem; the second and third activate and deactivate it, respectively. By specifying 'here' you may choose to deactivate your room-/vehicle-/vessel-based comsystem instead of the comlink in your inventory. The basic information readout in +comsys includes information on your comlink or comsystem's range, class, and frequency. Range is generally 'Planetary,' 'System,' and 'Galaxy'; planetary comsystems can reach anything on the same planet, system comsystems can also contact ships in space, and galaxy comsystems can send a clear transmission all the way across the galaxy. Comsystems are either audiovisual or audio-only; comlinks are always audio-only. Audio-visual systems allow a holographic representation of the speaker. +comsys/voice allows you to customize your vocal data somewhat; possible adjectives are soft, gentle, sweet, calm, smooth, cool, syrupy, oily, gurgling, croaking, rasping, deep, high-pitched, rough, loud, harsh, childish, young, old, and decrepit. Limit of 3 per voice, for courtesy's sake--people will get spammed. Frequency and Range Syntax: :+comsys/scan :+comsys/frequency here=<#> :+comsys/range here= The first command syntax scans for active comsystems within range. Please note that you will show up on a scan if your comsystem is active. If a comsystem on your scan list is listed as 'In Frequency,' it can receive transmissions from you and you can receive transmissions from it. If it is 'Out of Frequency,' you may only contact it via an all-band broadcast transmission. Comsystems that can talk back are marked with a '*'; others may receive transmissions but are too far away to transmit. The second command syntax adjusts your broadcast frequency. The range can be between 0 and 999999999999. If you happen to be set to the same frequency as someone else, you will be able to transmit freely to that person; if you know their frequency number, you can tune your frequency to match. Very useful for military missions and the like. The third syntax sets your comsystem's range, up to its maximum range, in case you don't WANT to transmit to the whole galaxy. Valid s are: ROOM-ONLY NEARBY REGIONAL PLANETARY SYSTEM-WIDE GALACTIC. With no , your comlink returns to its default maximum range. Communication Syntax: :+comsys/transmit ;|" :+comsys/broadcast ;|" :+comsys/speak =;|" These commands allow you to communicate by comlink/comsystem. Transmit is the default syntax, and sends the message to everyone on the same frequency within your range. Broadcast is a broadband transmission to EVERY communication device within your range. Speak singles out a single communication device on your frequency. In all cases, : and ; can be used for a pose and a semipose respectively, while " or no special starting character result in a spoken message. If your comlink/comsystem is audio-only, or if the receiver is audio-only, only your spoken message will be transmitted; any visual information will be discarded. If both transmitter and receiver are audio-visual, then visual information can be transmitted. Interdiction Syntax: :+comsys/hack :+comsys/jam If you want to try to detect someone's frequency, you can use +comsys/hack. Be warned that it takes very, very considerable skill to consistently hack someone's comsys frequency; the best you can hope for is a "general ballpark" figure from which trial and error can result in a final "lock". Also, be warned that once you have discovered your target's frequency, a +comsys/scan will show them that you are attuned to the same frequency. To jam someone's frequency (harder than +comsys/hack, but also arguably more effective) you can +comsys/jam them. The actual effect is simple: if you succeed, both your comsystem and theirs are attuned to the same random frequency. It is only possible to jam with a comsystem of equal or greater power. Category:Technology Category:Communication Commands